Coming back
by fobbalicious
Summary: Chihiro's friends drag her into the world where she thought she would never return to. What will happen to her? Will she ever find Haku again? :I really stink at summaries so please just r&r: :this is my first fanfic:
1. The Gate

This is my first REAL fanfic.Please don't kill me if it turns out horrible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own spirited away or any of it's characters. I only own my 4 characters: Kiki, Tai, Sakura, and Koji.

* * *

"Chihiro! Make sure you come back home by sunset!" her mother yelled out the door when Chihiro left with her friends. 

"I will!" said Chihiro. "Finally, away from the house."

"You said it." said Kiki

"Hey guys, let's go to that place we found in the woods." said Tai

"What place?" said Chihiro

"We'll show you! It looks creapy on the outside, but the inside is beautiful. it's like a whole new world in there." saidSakura pulling Chihiro. Those words made Chihiro's heart skip a beat_. Please let it not be THAT place. Therewere too many bad memories there, but I wonder..._

"Come on Chihiro! We don't have all day for you to daydream!"said Koji

* * *

When they reached the gate, Chihiro's heart stopped. She felt like she couldn't move. She froze. 

"What's the matter with her?" asked Koji

"Come on Chihiro! The gate closes at 4:00pm!"said Kiki dragging Chihiro into the train station. Everything had looked exactly the same when Chihiro was last there. Chihiro wanted to stop and cry so bad. She felt as if they were forcing her to go back to the place where she thought she'd keep her one true promise. Chihiro had promised herself, not to cry about what had happened when she was in the world.

"We're here!" shoutedSakura as they approached the meadow. Chihiro just had to find out if the bath house was still there, if no face was still helping Granny out like he said he would, or if Haku was still waiting to see her.

* * *

YAY! My first chapter has been writen! I hope that you will all give me some advice on what to add in. My next chapter will come in soon. Hopefully myother chapters won't be this short. 


	2. Reunited

hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I'll keep in mind to make things a little more interesting.

disclaimer- i don't wanna do da disclaimer. **Kiki-** you whine too much. **Sakura-** oh just let me do the disclaimer! **Koji- **winkieo- does not own spirited away or any of the characters in this fanfic except Tai, Kiki, Sakura, and me. **Sakura-** HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE! (slaps koji on the head) **Tai-** sigh

anyways, back to the story!

* * *

Chihiro needed to find out badly if it was the same. She had ran straight to the bath house 

"CHIHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" yelled Sakura. The others ran after her. As Chihiro ran to the bath house, she bumped into someone she knew. Her heart started pounding.

"Oof! H-Haku? Is that you?" Chihiro asked with shock. She looked around. Nothing has changed since she left. It was as if, time had stopped when she left.

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" asked Haku.

"What do you mean? It's me! Chihiro! Don't you remember me?" cried out Chihiro. She was crying. It made her feel awful that Haku couldn't even remember her.

"You broke your promise. You promised me that you wouldn't look back. Not only did you look back, but you came back! How could you?"demanded Haku. He felt so upset. He had only wanted to go back to the bath house now and pretend that he was imagining things.

"What are you talking about? I left without looking or turning back. I never looked back until I went throught the train station." cried out Chihiro.

"Yeah right. You had just promised me that an hour ago." said Haku.

"An hour? It's been 8 YEARS! Look at me! Didn't you even notice that my body physicly change at all?" said Chihiro crying her eyes out.

Haku looked at her. Then he finally noticed that she got taller and slimmer. She was wearing more appealing clothing as well. Chihiro's friends finally caught up to her. They were all shaking. They had seen Haku before.

_flashback_

_"WHO GOES THERE?" yelled Haku. It was a bunch of teenagers wandering all over the meadow._

_"Let's get out of here!" Tai and Koji said together._

_They all ran back to the train station. Hoping that the person wouldn't catch them._

_(Breathing heavily)__"I think...we...lost him." said Sakura._

_end of flashback._

"Did you bring her here?" asked Haku. "I ASKED YOU! DID YOU BRING HER BACK HERE OR NOT?"enraged Haku. He was fuming at this point. If Yubaba had seen the Chihiro had returned, then all the hard work he did to get Chihiro out of the bath house would have been for nothing.

_

* * *

_

"You see my presious baby, if Chihiro comes back within the next 24 hours, then she will work at the bath house forever." Yubaba told her child.

"If Chihiro comes back, can she be like my nanny? Someone to watch over me and makes sure I'm alright all the time?" asked the baby.

"You don't need a nanny my cutie pie." said Yubaba

"But, I want Chihiro to be my nanny!" whined the baby. At this point, Yubaba wanted her child to stop annoying her, so she said yes.

"That's only IF she comes back." said Yubaba.

"Ok." said the baby.

Yubaba went to her back to her desk. She didn't hear much work going on. She herd rejoicing. This annoyed her even more.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Yubaba over the loud speaker. She had the most major migrain ever. This was a terrible day for her. First, it was the first time she ever lost a worker. Second, she also lost her apprentice. Third, her child now looks up to Chihiro. And last, her sister caused her problems. She felt like squeezing the life out of her sister. "I'll just have to pay her a little visit." said Yubaba visously.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been able to post up any thing that soon. My next story will be longer and have more action. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please R&R!


	3. Run Away

Hey ppls. I haven't really had time to work on this for a while, sry to keep u guys waitin!

Disclaimer- I don't own Spirited Away, yady yady ya. Whatever.

"Good job No Face. Thank you again for helping me in my garden" said Zeniba. No Face nodded and went inside the house to take a little nap. 'I wonder what Chihiro is doing right now. She is such a sweet girl' Zeniba thought to herself. Zeniba walked up to her magic mirror. "Oh great magical mirror, please show me what Chihiro is doing now." chanted Zeniba. The mirror showed Chihiro. She was with her friends and Haku. It appeared to Zeniba that time had gone much quicker than it did in this world. "I'll have to find them and have them come here to stay for now." worried Zeniba. She knew her sister's crucial consequences toward workers who came back. Zeniba walked over to No Face. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Can you stay here and behave by yourself?" asked Zeniba. No Face nodded his head. Zeniba took her hat and coat and went off searching for them.

* * *

"Come on Chihiro. We HAVE to go." warned Haku. "If we don't keep moving, you'll be caught and in Yubaba's mercy for returning back here."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Tai. They were all confused. They didn't know that Chihiro had been in this world before.  
"I'll explain later, but WE HAVE TO GO NOW." said Haku. He went to dragon form. Everyone except Chihiro had gasped.

"Hop on, he doesn't bite" said Chihiro and of they flew looking for Zeniba.

* * *

"Why am I getting this strange feeling?" said the baby. "It's like something came back, but what? I hope it's not Chihiro; I want her to be free from this mess. I hope she's alright." said the baby to himself. He started getting really worried. He tried to calm down, but it didn't work. "Teddy, please tell me if Chihiro is back in this world." he whispered to his stuffed animal.

"She's back." said the bear.

* * *

"AHHH! INCOMING!" screamed Kiki. Zeniba's paper birds swarmed them. Haku was maneuvering his way down onto the ground. Twisted and confused, they all fell down on the ground.

"OOF! Everybody ok?" asked Tai.

"I think so, GRANNY!" said Chihiro happily as she ran toward her to give her a big hug. "It's so good to see you again granny."

"It's good to see you again Chihiro. You've grown A LOT since I had last seen you." said Zeniba. "And who are all your friends?"

"Oh, that's Kiki, Sakura, Koji, and Tai" said Chihiro introducing her friends to Zeniba.

"We have to keep going if we are to go without Yubaba noticing us." said Haku.

"Chihiro," whispered Zeniba "Go with Haku. I'll take your friends to my home. They'll be safer there."

"But why?" asked Chihiro.

"Yubaba is bound to swarm into my home sooner or later when she finds out that you're here. You'll be safer with Haku. He can protect you from harm." said Zeniba. Chihiro felt like complaining and whining, but she knew better than to do so. Chihiro's mind felt as if she was going backwards to 10 years old.

"Ok." said Chihiro. She climbed onto Haku's back after he had transformed back into a dragon.

"Haku, make sure you don't pass the river, but nothing in the rules say that you can fly over the river. Follow the river east. There will be a little tree house on the left hand side where Yubaba and I used to go to when we were little. Do not worry. Yubaba will never suspect the tree house." whispered Zeniba into Haku's ear. He nodded his head as if he understood. "And Chihiro, take this. It will be enough food for you and Haku." said Zeniba as she handed Chihiro the sack.

"But Granny, what if Yubaba does swarm your house when my friends are with you?" asked Chihiro worriedly.

"Yubaba can not lay a finger on them since they will be my guests. Don't worry dear. I'll come by in the morning. Ok?" asked Zeniba.

"Ok. Thank you so much Granny." said Chihiro giving Zeniba a hug good bye.

"You must hurry now." said Zeniba.

"Ok. Bye Granny." said Chihiro. Haku and Chihiro flew off toward the river and Chihiro waved good bye.

"Come children, I'll take you over to my home for the night. Chihiro will be safe with Haku." said Zeniba as she teleported them back to her home.

* * *

"That foolish girl," said Yubaba "I knew that she'd come back for her dragon." Yubaba laughed evilly.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I'm soooo sorry that I didn't get to update so soon. I had a lot of tests recently. And not to mention a relationship with a guy. PLEASE R&R! 


	4. Explain to me

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update this story in a **very** long time. I can understand if you guys were going to give up on this story. But I will try to finish this story and my other story by Friday.

I changed the rating from K to T. You'll see why at the end of this chapter. And I changed fantasy to Romance.

Disclaimer- I don't own spirited away. I wish I did though.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bou was very tired from his little adventure with Chihiro. "Mama," said Bou sleepily "Can you read me a nap time story?" asked Bou.

"I'm busy my precious baby." said Yubaba as she turned away from her child. 'Mama never has time for me.' Bou thought. He awed and sighed as he walked back to his room to take his nap.

'I have to find that brat and her little pet.' thought Yubaba as she devised a plan to capture the both of them. Yubaba paced around her office looking for an inspiration. 'I have an excellent idea' Yubaba grinned and laughed evilly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Granny, Kiki, Tai, Sakura and Koji arrived at the little hut. "This looks like a cool place." said Tai as they walked into the little hut.

"Would you 4 youngsters like to have some tea and sweets?" asked Zeniba.

"Yes please!" said Kiki, Tai, Sakura and Koji in unison.

"No Face, would you kindly please set the kettle on the stove?" asked Zeniba. No face nodded. "Thank you very much. Please do sit down. I have a little bit of information to tell you 4 that will be very important." Everyone sat at the little table and sipped on their tea.

"What is it Granny?" asked Koji.

"It's very important that my sister does not find Chihiro or she will be forced to work in the bath house for eternity." said Granny.

"How come?" Kiki asked with concern. They all started to worry about Chihiro.

"Believe it or not, Chihiro came to this world when she was 10 years old. She signed a contract with my sister, Yubaba, to work for her in order to have a place to stay in this world. Chihiro had to give up her name as her price. Most of the workers forget their true names and remain as workers in the bath house until they die. There were few workers who remembered their names and got out of the bath house and returned to their worlds. Unfortunately, no one has been able to fully escape the bath house."

"You mean there are other worlds linked to this world?" asked Koji.

"Yes there are. The portal you 4 came thorough was very rarely used for people in your world were afraid that there were 'ghosts' haunting the portal. As for everyone who was born in this world cannot leave because they require the golden seal to leave. If they try to leave without the golden seal, they will die once when they reach the next world." said Zeniba. "But you 4 and Chihiro are different; you all have experienced love. For that is your golden seal. Anyways, in the contract, it says that if you return to the bath house within the 24 hours you leave the world, you will remain as a worker in the bath house forever."

"But that means that Chihiro won't be a worker because she hasn't been here since she was 10." said Kiki.

"Wrong, since Chihiro left, only 2 hours in this world has passed. It has to be exactly 24 hours in this world. Time is different between 2 worlds." said Zeniba.

"But there's one thing I still don't get. What happened to those who escaped?" asked Tai.

"The time in their world went quicker. They got old and returned to the bath house to see if anything had changed. They did not know that they only had a couple of minutes until they were truly free. Yubaba lured them back to the bath house with only 5 minutes remaining and they were forced to work there forever." said Zeniba.

"That story is so sad. I feel so sorry for them" said Kiki as she and Sakura shed some tears.

"How about I make you guys some dinner. You youngsters must be hungry. Oh and one more important thing, all of you must stay with me at all times until Chihiro is free." said Zeniba as she was preparing spaghetti and meatballs.

"Why is that?" asked Tai.

"If Yubaba catches you alone, she will kidnap you and use you all as bait to make Chihiro come back to the bath house." said Zeniba.

xxxxxxxxx

Haku and Chihiro arrived at the empty tree house. "Haku," said Chihiro softly.

"What is it Chihiro?" asked Haku as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her, but she nudged his hand away from her shoulder.

"Are you mad at me because I came back?" Chihiro said as she started to cry. She couldn't look back at Haku. She was afraid of what he would do if he got angry.

"I could never be mad at you. I love you." said Haku as he hugged Chihiro to comfort her. Chihiro was surprised. She thought that Haku would be at least a little bit angry for coming back. Haku dried her tears.

"I love you too." said Chihiro as she smiled and looked up at Haku. They kissed. Then they started to have sex in the tree house. Chihiro couldn't feel happier that Haku loved her and that she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please do remember to R&R. I'll most likely have the next chapter up at the end of the day. I'm trying really hard to finish this story.


End file.
